


Paranormal Love

by whamseph



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Creampie, First Time Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Spoilers, Tentacles, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Trans Ben Hargreeves, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamseph/pseuds/whamseph
Summary: I'm unhappy with the ending but otherwise, this is probably one of my better smut pieces. It's also the first time I've written ghost sex so please excuse any mistakes.Enjoy.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Paranormal Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unhappy with the ending but otherwise, this is probably one of my better smut pieces. It's also the first time I've written ghost sex so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"A,ah Klaus- fuck it's been so l,long-" 

Klaus can barely hear Ben over the sound of skin slapping on skin, his mind zeroed in on the tight sensation of his ghost brother's cunt. Physically this should be impossible but they were Hargreeves and anything was possible in this family. 

After narrowly avoiding the apocalypse by being time traveled by Five, Klaus found himself all alone in a new, strange time with an even stranger new power. Before he hadn't been able to physically touch ghosts but now he could. And it made his mind go places that he'd rather not discuss. But he wasn't really alone was he, he had Ben. And his mind kept buzzing with thoughts of his brother. Some wholesome, some not so much. Not that this was the first time he'd had fantasies of his adoptive brother. Growing up, they were so close yet Klaus never conveyed his feelings to Ben when he was alive. It didn't feel right despite him knowing Luther and Allison were kissing in private, exploring each others young bodies. 

But no, Klaus had kept his feelings bottled up, especially after Ben had passed. Despite him bringing his brother back, they just continued on as normal. But he did enjoy being the only one who could see, hear, talk to his brother. No one could take Ben away from him now. And it might of been morbid but Klaus had always been possessive and not much for sharing. Especially when it came to boys. 

So when they were blinked into a different timeline, all alone together, and wandering around. Klaus started having those thoughts again. This might be his only chance but should he take it? He was scared that Ben would reject him or would disappear somehow. It gnawed at the back of his mind for several days as they both looked for their siblings. 

Then one night, they found themselves in a cheap, shitty motel room with money Klaus had earned from gambling. Obviously Ben had told him everyone else's hands and had messed with the deck. 

Flopping back on the bed, Klaus sighed with his arm draped over his face. Ben stood at the end of the bed watching him since he didn't really have the need to do anything else. Klaus laid like that for a few minutes before sitting back up, looking at his brother. Ben had turned his attention to gaze out the slightly ajar window blinds.

"Ben?" Klaus asked in a meek voice, unsure of himself for the first time in a long time. Maybe it was due to being sober but he was struggling with his self and feelings. The ghost looked back at him with an inquisitive look. Klaus looked almost pitiful, his expression of uncertainty very obvious on his face. 

"Klaus, what's wrong?" the black haired boy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his adoptive brother. He reached to rest his hand lightly on Klaus's shoulder but the other flinched away. Ben's eyebrows creases, trying to think of what could possibly be wrong. Of course they were in a new timeline, they didn't know where their siblings were and Klaus had been sober since getting here. But Ben felt like this was something completely different. 

"I just- I don't know what to do anymore," Klaus said in a quiet voice, his hands fumbling in his lap, his eyes adverting their gaze away from Ben. The ghost bit his bottom lip, not sure what to say, "I know it's been hard on you, Klaus. And I-" 

Ben was cut off as Klaus turned suddenly, his hands grabbing onto his brother's face. Their lips smashed together, sloppy and teeth hitting each other as Ben was caught mid-sentence. But the kiss ended as soon as it started. The brunet pulled away, darting up from the bed suddenly. His hand was over his mouth, eyes wide as he paced. God, why had he done that?! 

Ben was just as surprised, mouth still slightly agape, watching his brother as his cheeks turned red. 

"I'm sorry-" "Klaus, I-" 

They both cut each other off, now staring at one another. They were both blushing furiously, unsure what to say. But they both knew what they wanted. 

Ben jumped up, meeting Klaus half way as they smashed their lips together again in a heated kiss. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and clothes. Ben held onto Klaus's shirt in a death grip as Klaus wrapped his hands around his brother's lean waist. Their tongues played with each other, mixing their saliva. Ben groaned softy into the kiss, pressing closer to the brunet. 

Klaus's mind was on overload, feeling his brother against him, his head was filled with filthy thoughts. God, he wanted to feel their naked bodies against each other. Ben's soft, cold skin against his own overheated skin. Klaus pulled away, Ben chasing him but he managed to utter out, "Can, can you even take off your clothes?" 

The ghost laughed at this, resting his hand on Klaus's chest, "Yes, I can, Klaus." 

The brunet looked him in the eyes, smirking, "Then prove it." 

Sometimes, Klaus was insufferable but that's another reason Ben had fallen in love with him. The black haired boy wondered if Klaus felt the same as he did. Or was Ben just another cheap thrill to him. The thought hurt a little but Ben had low expectation since he was dead and all that. They were probably only doing this because Klaus had just discovered his ability to physically interact with ghost. It was probably something new, exciting to him. 

The ghost took a step back, pulling his black leather jacket off. Tossing it onto the floor, he began to remove his black hoodie. Klaus was watching like a goddamn hungry hyena. "How much clothes do you even wear, Ben, jeez." 

Ben gave him a look but chuckled, piling his hoodie on top of his leather jacket. Underneath, he was wearing, unsurprisingly, a black Muse band t-shirt. Klaus gave him a look as he saw Ben hesitate to remove his final shirt, his eyebrow quirked up. "Sorry, even as a ghost I guess I'm still self-conscious."

The brunet gave his brother a soft smile, "You don't have to take it off if you don't want to."

Ben was grateful, sighing. Klaus unbuttoned his own shirt, slacking it off onto the floor behind him. He undid his belt, pulling it back but not taking it off. He moved to sit on the bed, not-so-shyly undoing his button and fly. Of course he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. His half-hard cock very visible for Ben to see. 

The black haired boy blushed, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on his adoptive brother's cock. Klaus chuckled, "You can look orrr you could do something about it, babe." And when Ben says he about melted, he means it. Even as a ghost, he was still flustered easily. 

He moved to kneel between Klaus's legs, one of his hands resting on his thigh, unsure. He spit into the other one, reaching to wrap it around the brunet's hard-on. Klaus shivered at how cold it all felt but he didn't dislike it. He bit his bottom lip, urging Ben to continue with his eyes. The ghost began to jerk him slowly, running his thumb over the tip. Klaus's hips jerked forward, a low groan leaving his lips. It had been so long since someone else had touched him like this. 

Ben focused on pumping him, his eyes glued to the throbbing cock. He wanted to stick it in his mouth but he'd never done it before so he was uncertain. Klaus reached down to thread his fingers through black hair, gently guiding his head down. They were on the same page. Ben leaned down, his tongue darting out to taste the tip. It was slightly salty, a foreign taste but not bad. He took the head into his mouth, his tongue resting along the underside. The brunet moaned, throwing his head back. His adoptive brother's mouth was so tight and cold, his tongue soft against his sensitive gland. 

Klaus pushed his head down gently and Ben let him. As a ghost, he no longer had a gag reflex or a need to breath. Klaus began to slowly thrust into his mouth, his hand gripping black hair hard enough to hurt if Ben was, well, alive. "God, it feel's so good, Ben, fuck-" 

Klaus's thrusts became faster, more sloppy as he face-fucked his ghost brother. His dick was engulfed in the back of his tight throat. God, it was so much better than fucking an alive person throat. He could go as deep and hard as he wanted. Ben's face was red, his eyes rolled back as he was treated like a fuck toy by his brother. 

"This feels like fucking a fleshlight but so much better," Klaus moaned out, his hips jutting and humping as he came to his orgasm. He came down Ben's throat and didn't pull out until he felt the other swallow around him. 

Despite being a ghost, Ben could feel his arousal, his cunt becoming wet somehow. He shifted so his heel was below his cunt, pressing down so it rubbed his arousal. He humped his foot as best he could, moaning softly. Klaus watched in amusement, his cock quickly hardening again. "Oh baby, you're so needy and slutty, huh?" 

Ben whimpered at his brother's words, his face flushed and eyes narrowed. The brunet stood up, grabbing Ben by the forearms to help him up. The black haired boy stood slowly, shaking, he was practically dripping. Klaus pushed the ghost down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. They scooted back till only their feet hung over the edge, the brunet's hands raking up his body, touching the skin of his belly under his shirt but not too far up. 

He could get high off of just Ben alone, he was addicting. Klaus kissed his lips, over and over, just brief pecks but that's all he needed. He moved to kiss down his jaw, neck, forearm, wrist, the exposed skin of his stomach, till he reached Ben's belt. Ben whimpered, fists tight in the bed sheets as his thighs trembled. Klaus undid the belt, pulling it loose. He moved all the way down to the floor, removing his shoes and socks next. 

"Ben, baby, can I?" the brunet asked, looking at his adoptive brother. The ghost have a nod, biting his bottom lip as he reached down to undo the button and zipper of his skinny jeans. Klaus helped shimmy the pants down his gorgeous legs until they were completely off, laying somewhere on the floor behind them. He may have tossed them a little too hard in his excitement. 

The black haired boy clamped his thighs shut on instinct, feeling self conscious suddenly. This was the first time he was doing something like this with anyone. Of course Klaus was aware that he was trans, they all knew. But Ben had kept his body hidden under so many layers of clothes for as long as he could remember. Being exposed was uncomfortable, even when he was alone. But with Klaus, it wasn't dysphoria, he knew Klaus respected him the most. He was just shy about it, a virgin's curse. 

The brunet traced his finger tips up Ben's leg agonizingly slow, whispering that it would be okay and that he was so handsome and gorgeous. Ben felt his nerves relax, his body letting the tension go. His thighs fell apart just enough for Klaus to fit his skinny hips between them. He felt their crotches press again each other, earning a groan from them both. Ben was soaking through his underwear, Klaus's exposed cock sliding in between the folds through the fabric of his blue boxers. 

"God, you're so wet, baby. You're this excited for me, huh?" the other teased, smirking as he rutted against Ben. The ghost let out a whimper, his hips raising off the bed to seek out more friction. It was driving them both crazy, just wanting to go at it like horny rabbits. 

"Klaus- pl,please," he begged and who was the brunet to deny him. They both wanted this so badly and he didn't have to worry about preparation since ghost couldn't exactly feel pain like humans can. 

So Klaus pulled away, reaching down to hook his fingers into the brim of Ben's boxers. He tugged them gently, the black haired boy raising his hips to get them off easier. Once Ben was fully naked, exposed beneath his adoptive brother, he huffed, "Take your p,pants off too." 

Klaus chuckled, "Fine, fine." And shimmed out of his pants as best he could in his position. Once they were gone, he leaned back over Ben, "Happy now?" 

The ghost nodded, too busy trying to cover his blushing face with his hands to respond in earnest. He was cute, he flooded Klaus's mind. His face, his laugh, his body, everything. The brunet spit into his hand, pumping himself slowly to slick his cock up. Ben may be a ghost so he can't feel pain, Klaus knew he would still be too tight to go in dry. After a few seconds of jerking his cock, he finally pressed the head to the black haired boy's entrance. 

Ben whimpered, jerking his hips up in an attempt to let the head slip in. It pushed at his folds but didn't push past. Klaus groaned at the sensation, holding himself back from just thrusting inside in one go. "Oh, so impatient, babe." He chuckled darkly, sliding his tip against Ben's lips again and again, teasing. 

The ghost's whimpers grew louder, "Kl,klaus please- hurry-!" Ben begged, his hand darting down to grab Klaus's cock. The brunet moaned, his head thrown back. 

"O, oh, Ben not so suddenly-" But he already felt the head push past the other's folds. Ben pushed his hips down as he guided his adoptive brother's throbbing cock into his tight, virgin cunt. He knew it wouldn't hurt but the sudden jolt of pleasure hit him hard. Just being stretched by the tip was sending shock waves through his body. Ben shuddered, moaning breathily and it went straight to Klaus's already impossibly hard cock. 

Klaus had to take a moment to catch his breathe, the sudden white blinding pleasure paralyzing him for a minute. Ben must of grown impatient, The Horror bursting out of his stomach, pushing his shirt further up his body. The tentacles wrap themselves around Klaus's limbs, leveraging him and pushing him deeper into Ben's hot cunt. The pleasure was almost too much for Klaus, it was blinding and numbing. He could only feel the sensation of his cock being surrounded by his brother's core. 

Once he was fully seated inside Ben, The Horror slacked up its hold but not completely, just enough to allow Klaus to fall over his brother's body. He was breathing into the nape of his neck, trying to collect himself. He didn't know Ben's insides would be so... warm. His mouth was cold like his skin. But his deepest core was hot, sucking him in. 

Ben felt the other's dick twitching inside of him, holding back from cumming so soon. He did his best to relax, to not constrict around him. After a minute or so of just breathing into each other and holding each other close, Klaus propped himself up on his palms, looking down at Ben. He gave a small hump, testing the waters.

The black haired boy immediately tightened around him, whimpering. The Horror squeezed back down on Klaus's appendages but didn't move him. The tentacles left Klaus in control of the pleasure. So the brunet gave another shallow thrust and another, and another. Each one small but sending shock waves of pleasure through them both. 

Ben's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the sheets, his legs wrapped snugly around Klaus's hips. The Horror was loosing its grip, lolling to the sides as Ben lost his mind to the pleasure. Klaus picked up pace at this, his thrust becoming faster, harder. He pulled out so only the tip was inside, snapping his hips back in with enough force to rock the bed. The headboard was hitting the wall, making loud thumps that were sure to earn them complaints from other motel guests. But neither of them cared, they were too lost in each other. 

The brunet leaned down to swallow Ben's moans in a kiss. The ghost was practically screaming, clawing at the sheets from how good he was feeling. Even playing with himself never felt this amazing. "G,god- Klaus! Fuck, fuck, fuck-!" 

Klaus smirked, alternating between spurs of hard, rough thrusts and slower, grinding ones. They kept Ben begging for more and Klaus wasn't going to deny him. Not to mention he could feel himself growing closer to orgasming. The thought if ghost's could even cum crossed his mind so Klaus reached down to thumb his adoptive brother's swollen clit.

And he got his answer in the form of the black haired boy tightening around him, mouth open in a scream of pleasure. His cunt began spasming around Klaus's cock, blinding white pleasure wrecking him. He came around his brother's cock, constricting enough that the brunet came seconds later.

Klaus thrusted slowly through their orgasms, using one hand to caress Ben's cheek. The ghost whimpered as Klaus pulled his now limp cock out, adjusting to the empty feeling. The brunet flopped down beside him on the bed, catching his breath. 

"That was, that was amazing, huh?" Klaus chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The black haired boy moved next to him, turning onto his side to gaze at his brother. "Y,yeah." 

The brunet sat up after a minute of staring at the white ceiling, "Well, let's get cleaned up. And maybe.. go for a second round." 

Ben quirked his eyebrow at this, laughing, "Really?" Klaus gave him puppy eyes and the ghost just couldn't resists, "Fine but only one more." 

**Author's Note:**

> Felt I should clarify, the first dialogue is referring to physical touch, not sex as Ben is a virgin here.


End file.
